The present invention relates to a system for controlling apparatus for composite-recording information. More specifically, the present invention deals with a system for controlling apparatus for composite-recording information, comprising a scanning optical system for forming onto a photosensitive member an electrostatic latent image of an original placed on a copy board, a reproducing means for reproducing electric information signals in the form of an electrostatic latent image onto the photosensitive member, and a recording device for visualizing the electrostatic latent image on the photosensitive member by way of toner developing.
In the field of processing picture information, in general, a variety of copying machines have been used to record the same contents as the originals, and a variety of facsimile printers have beem employed to transfer the contents of originals to distant locations.
In contrast with such recording devices having a single function, there have recently been developed information recording apparatus for attaining a plurality of purposes by taking advantage of the common features of different types of record processings after the latent images have been formed. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63,340/77 discloses "composite apparatus for reproducing image and for forming image" to fulfill the above object. Such a composite apparatus has been equipped with an optical system for forming on a photosensitive member a latent image of an original placed on a copy board and an optical fiber tube for reproducing picture (information) signals introduced from external equipment onto the photosensitive member. Therefore, such an apparatus can be used for a plurality of purposes, for instance, as a copying machine and as an optical printer. Other similar apparatus have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 87,587/77 and 114,340/77.